


Sugarcubes

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Una piccola raccolta di drabble casuali ritrovati qui e lì sul mio hard drive. Mi dispiaceva che andassero persi!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Black, two sugars

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola raccolta di drabble casuali ritrovati qui e lì sul mio hard drive. Mi dispiaceva che andassero persi!

**Black, two sugars**

John è barricato in cucina, il dorso contro la porta chiusa, le mani bagnate, sporche di caffè.

L’acqua cola dal ripiano della cucina, sgocciola per terra. Gli tremano le mani. Ha rovesciato l’acqua, sparso il caffè.

Sherlock.

Sherlock è in soggiorno, seduto nella sua poltrona (naso un po’ arricciato di fronte al mezzo pollice di polvere accumulata), con uno zigomo spaccato.

E John è nascosto in cucina, in cucina a fare il _caffè,_ le nocche ancora in fiamme dopo aver tentato di rompergli la faccia.

Tre anni, e si ricorda ancora come beve il caffè.

Nero, due zollette.

\--


	2. Sudore e Sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili - Ritorno

**Sudore e sangue**

Sudore e sangue, tutto si riduce ogni volta in sudore e sangue.

Quando Fili ritorna dalla spedizione – Kili è ancora troppo giovane, è rimasto a casa - il minore l’afferra per il polso senza dargli il tempo di deporre le armi, la corazza, le pellicce.

Lo trascina via.

Appena dietro l’angolo affonda una mano nelle sue treccine disfatte e _tira_ , gli morde la bocca, gli infila il ginocchio tra le gambe.

Ogni volta non importa quanto Fili sia un disastro di ferite, sporcizia, stanchezza. È a casa, ed è _suo_ , e sudore e sangue sono il sapore del suo ritorno.


	3. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean considera la sua nuova vita.

**You are my sunshine**

Il giardino è in ordine, il bucato è steso, Ben sta facendo i compiti.

_Proprio un casalingo perfetto._

Ma come gestire il tempo libero quando non hai mai avuto tempo libero in tutta la tua vita?

Non puoi precisamente mangiare crostate e cheeseburger guardando _Casa Erotica,_ non quando hai una famiglia. E allora?

_E allora proviamo a fare una crostata di mele, va._

La crostata viene fuori bruciata ai lati, cruda al centro, ma il profumo è delizioso e ti viene in mente una vecchia canzoncina stupida, sussurri un paio di strofe prima di rendertene conto.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray._

Vabbè, fingiamo pure che sia per Lisa, appena rientrata, o per la crostata mezza rovinata, non importa, davvero. Non importa.


	4. Fezzes are cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Dottore mette in ordine nella TARDIS prima di partire di nuovo (Across the Universe)

**Fezzes are cool**

 

Lo ritrova nel ripostiglio della TARDIS mentre la rassetta prima di partire per gli Stati Uniti con la Decima, e il vecchio fez gli strappa un sorriso.

L’ha indossato brandendo uno spazzolone nel tentativo di salvare il mondo (ancora!), gli è stato strappato dalla testa dal colpo di pistola di una donna pericolosa e magnifica con il grilletto facile e il rossetto allucinogeno (oh, _River!_ ), è stato la promessa sempre rinnovata a suo figlio Koshei di tornare a trovarlo ogni volta fosse possibile.

Rimette via tutto il resto, si calca in testa il fez un po’ a sghimbescio. C’è sempre posto per nuovi ricordi.


	5. American Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple pie/Dean e no, veramente non volete saperlo (NSFW)

**American Pie**

“CRISTO, DEAN!”

  
Suo fratello – proprio lui, quello gigante e a forma di armadio – si copre gli occhi come una verginella pudica quando spinge la maniglia con una mano mastodontica e lo pizzica in corso d’opera.

Sticazzi, non ha intenzione di fermarsi proprio ora, proprio adesso che con un po’ di sforzo la crosta cedevole della crostata gratta giusto il punto che- _ah_ , _perfetto!_ , pensa inarcandosi tutto sul letto.

Sam batte la ritirata, sbattendo la porta con tanta forza che questa rimbalza sullo stipite e non si chiude. A Dean non potrebbe fregare di meno, coperto di pastafrolla e mele in mezzo al letto del solito squallido motel.  


End file.
